


How The Kitten Tames The Warriors

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: Galeyna Trevelyan has been through hell and back, only to be handed the reigns of the new commanding order, the Inquisition. She is a mage, highly skilled and running from her own past when she finds Commander Cullen and The Iron Bull.One runs from her and the other makes her work for his attentions. She eventually finds herself in a relationship with the Bull. But he sees her eyes on the Commander.Is this really a problem? Or does the Bull let the Kitten claim him and the Lion?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy this one was... Interesting. Started as a random thing on a "rare pairs" post on Facebook, where one lively wench complained about not being able to choose between Bull and Cullen.  
> So I said, "what the hell, why choose?!" and here I am.  
> Took me a little longer than I'd like, because I keep having computer issues but here she is, Galeyna Trevelyan.  
> P.S. This chapter is a good bit.. Smuttier (apparently that is a word..) than usual, but it sets their tone really well so I rolled with it.  
> P.S.S. My beloved fellow nerd-wench, Ashley, brought this song to my attention. Called Strange Love, by Halsey.  
> PLEASE go listen to it as you go through this. It.. yeah it fits beyond well. It'll fit even better later <3

**My name is Galeyna. I was once like you, a normal person, sitting in a normal chair, living a normal life. Until the day that I tripped and knocked half of my parents house down.** **  
** **Magic.**

 **The source of most of my misery. I had been sent to the circle tower in Ostwick, where I trained and lived a lonely life. One of “privilege buys you a better room, but not better friends”. I was one of the few who made it out of the tower alive when the circles fell, and was sent with a group of mages to the conclave.** **  
** **Then I was the only one to make it out alive.**

 **Accused of murdering hundreds, and the Divine, accused of tearing a massive hole in the sky, and many other things, I was sent to close the massive rift under the breach, barely escaped alive.** **  
****After that things moved a little quickly. The Inquisition rose again, the second in recorded history. We had no formal leader, but unofficially things kept falling to me.** **  
** **Our Commander - Cullen - he was in charge of training the recruits that were pouring in daily.**

 **Our spymaster - Leliana - she was in charge of a vast network of spies all over Thedas.** **  
** ****

**Our Ambassador - Josephine - she went around soothing the ruffled feathers of the ruling nations.**

**And, I wouldn’t even know her exact title, but Cassandra was as much a Commander in her own rights as Cullen.**

**The 5 of us created this.. Vacuum of power in the hierarchy of the Inquisition. I was sent all over the place, sealing rifts, recruiting agents wherever I could. I even recruited companions for myself, seeing as I was a lowly mage (I will be honest here, I wrote that with a bit of snark, I had considerable power even before falling out of the fade with a magical demon magnet on my hand). Vivienne, The Iron Bull and his Chargers mercenary band. Sera. Cole and Blackwall. Solas and Varric even stuck around.** **  
****Now here is where things get tricky.** **  
****The Iron Bull was the first Qunari I had ever seen in my life. I had seen books and illustrations and most were.. Anatomically correct. I was fascinated.** **  
****Then there was Cullen. The awkward Commander that was as wary about me as I was about him. But somehow, the strangest things kept popping out of my face when I went to talk to him. Who on earth asks about “Templar vows of celibacy”? Apparently, a strawberry blonde virgin mage. That’s who.** **  
****I had never flirted before in my life. Oh I knew what it was, had seen it plenty in the circle. I knew about sex, and what the logistics were for it. Maybe I forgot to mention I read a lot in the tower. I think I read everything I could. And some things I wasn’t supposed to.** **  
****Now you would think this whole “attracted to the Commander” thing would make stuff easier.** **  
****Nope.** **  
****See I met this Tevinter Mage in Redcliffe, named Dorian. I went with him to stop his old mentor, Alexius. And got tossed forward into the future. A year later. Where I found the Bull locked in a cell in the basement of Redcliffe Castle, glowing red and a bit crazy at that. But the way his eye lit up when he saw me, let’s just say that the confusion was great in me that day.** **  
** **Now - see we defeated Alexius, managed to go back in time to our present and from there recruited the Mages to help me seal the Breach. We were soon after attacked by Corypheus and had to bury Haven to survive his attack. Through a lot of misery and luck, we made it to Skyhold, and I had to talk to Bull and try to find out why he, of all people, would have been happy to see me in that not so far off future.**

 **Over the course of the next few months, I fell into a relationship with The Bull. For a first real delve into the world of sex, it was eye-opening and awe inspiring. He taught me as much as he demanded, and his way of getting me to relinquish the control that had been thrust into my hands, well it was much needed. We were in essence, playing with fire. Thing is, he noticed far more than I realized.** **  
**

“You watching him again?” Bull breathed in my ear, making me almost fall off my stool at the bar. I had been sitting here alone, drinking and maybe watching Cullen as he got trounced while playing Wicked Grace with the Chargers. I scowled as I settled back onto the stool.  
“No,” I mumbled. He twisted a lock of my hair around his finger, giving me a grin from the stool next to me.  
“We both know you like to watch him. He is a fascinating creature of habit, isn’t he?” Bull mused, watching Cullen himself as I sat there pretending to not know what he was referring to. I smacked his hand away from my hair, feeling a blush creeping up my neck. He chuckled. “You’re going to match your hair soon,” he said quietly. I sighed.  
“Why do you push?” I asked, before I could think of the repercussions.  
“Why do you watch?” he countered, spinning on the stool to face the bar with me. I shrugged.

“Something about him tugs at me. I can’t explain it.”  
“Oh, I get it. He’s just enough broken that the fixer in you wants to make him all better.”  
“You see too much,” I muttered, downing the last of my brandy. I went to stand and his hand caught my wrist.  
“I see enough. Do you want me to stop?” he asked me. I shook my head and he let me go. But his next words stopped me. “He watches you too.” That was all he said. 4 words that made my breath catch. I looked back at him and the look in his eye said more than his words had. I felt my heart slow in my chest. I nodded. He motioned for me to follow him, and he led me up through the tavern and out the locked attic door. When he pulled me through the door and relocked it, I stood there with my arms over my chest. He leaned back against the door, watching me as I watched him.  
“Well?” I asked. He moved then, walking over to me. He held out his hand, and when I placed my own into his, he lifted it to his mouth. His lips were hot on the back of my hand, and the kiss he pressed there was far sweeter than most I had received before. “Are you feeling up to.. Things?” he asked me. I nodded, my mouth going dry.  
Things. I barely suppressed the shiver that raced through me. He then pulled me to the bed and after sitting on it, he began to undress me. Dropping my belt, then my jacket to the floor, before his hands gently unbuttoned my long sleeved shirt. As he peeled that from my body, his eyes fell to the scars covering my forearms.  
“Mighty little magical warrior,” he mused, his voice deep and thoughtful. I snorted. He raised his eyebrow and I quieted. He ran calloused fingers over the scars. He knew well the story of those scars. Had woken up to my nightmares more than once, and through hiccups and tears I had told him all of it.  
The Templar’s who had turned on us at the circle tower.  
How I and another mage had been caught by a group of 4 of them, and tortured for days.

They had kept consistently dosed with lyrium so they could dispel our magic constantly, and over the days they had us trapped, they had sliced and pierced and made us bleed.  
Ah, the temptation then. That whisper at the edge of your consciousness, the spirits whispering their temptations, _I can save you… one drop.. Maybe 2… and all of this will be over.._

_No more pain_

_No more hate_

_Freedom…_

But I held out, which was as bad as the torture to be honest, and when I was freed for a trip to the garderobe, I managed to subdue one of my captors, and after divesting him of his weapons, I used his lyrium to bring back my own magic.. I freed my fellow mage and we managed to escape.  
But not without souvenirs. Scars on my calves and forearms. Nightmares and sometimes uncontrollable fears.  
Bull was the only one who really knew what facing the rogue Templars really did to me.

His chuckle brought me back to the present. “Stop thinking about them. Think about me,” he said. I nodded and reached up, pulling the sticks from my hair, letting it fall down my back. A riot of light almost pink hair, mixed in with darker reds, my hair was possibly the thing that drew Bull to me in the first place. The brute had a thing for red hair.  
But how did I keep the Bull? I often wondered, what could be so fascinating to an experienced warrior to want an inexperienced and fairly sheltered mage? He wrapped my long hair around his fist and breathed in the scent of it.  
“Exotic, as always,” he mused before giving it a tug, pulling me against his hard chest. I waited. He raised his eyebrow. I raised my own.  
“Feisty tonight?” he asked. I shrugged. He laughed.  
Then he was pulling my mouth down to his and everything else fell away. No scars. No fears. Just feeling. His hands finished undressing me, even as he kissed me mindless. When he had me naked he lifted me onto the bed, and after quickly undressing himself, he told me to turn onto my stomach. I complied. Then his hands were on me, rubbing and kneading my skin, heat and shivers following the path his hands took. Down my back. Over my sides, my hips and over my butt to my legs.

Down my legs, to between them, still never quite touching me sexually. I felt his hands leave me, the bed shift as he turned and straddled my legs. He slid an arm under my stomach, lifting my pelvis off of the bed.

Being exposed that way was.. Odd. But his grumble of appreciation made it worth the oddity. He leaned over my back, guiding my wrists to the headboard. “Grip that bar,” he said. My hands closed over the metal and before I could even take a full breath his hands were back on my butt, and his lips. His teeth. I shivered, my body loving every moment of attention he lavished.

When his fingers spread me, I nearly died there. I twitched as he gently rubbed around my clit with his massive finger. “So greedy,” he murmured. I just waited. I didn’t have to wait long, as he soon pressed one finger inside me. Then two. His thumb snaked below, gently catching my clit. I looked back at him, and his eyebrow raised at me. My hips shifted, pressing against his hand. The heat pooling in my belly spread as his fingers persisted. My head dropped to my arms, my body desperate for more.

Everything.

I felt his other hand snaking into my hair, wrapping it around his fist. He gently tugged my hair, lifting my head back up. My back arched, breasts barely on the bed, neck curved back and my hands still gripping that damn bar. “Fuck, that's sexy,” he muttered behind me. I chuckled, and his low growl told me he _felt_ it. I shivered, and it was his turn to chuckle. He started rubbing harder, drawing sounds from me as he slowly melted my brain.

Writhing and shaking.

Pleading and needing.

His satisfied grunt when I came, body clutching at his hand as stars exploded behind my eyes. I barely cried out, my voice low and wild. Pulsing around his fingers, coating them with my need. Before I could even really recover, his hand left me and he dropped my hair onto my back. His arm looped under me, his hand under my breast as he lifted me up against his chest. He pressed his lips to my ear. “Grab my horns,” he ordered. I complied, my arms raising to grip his horns. His body moved behind mine, his cock hot against my core.

“Do not let go,” he growled. I nodded and he moved. This long stroke of his cock against my own arousal. My heart stuttered in my chest.

His hand moved up, cupping my breast even as he held me still. And then.. With one swift move he lifted my hips and impaled me in one motion. I gasped, my body adjusting to his size, his own hand trembling on my chest. When he finally started to thrust, every part of my body tingled.

Once.. And twice.

My eyes closed and I gave in.

Three.. Then four thrusts.

My ears began to ring.

Five.. Six… Seven….

I chewed my lip to smother myself.

Eight. And nine.

The hand on my hip slipped between my legs. I twitched against him, my body clenching as he began to rub. Finger moving with his hips, building pressure and spreading fire.

“Gaaleeynaa,” he said slowly in my ear. I shook my head and he chuckled. “You're glowing,” he whispered. My eyes shot open and I looked down. Sure enough, around his dark skin, my own had a light golden glow. I felt heat in my chest.

“Don't worry. I kind of like it,” he said, surprising me. “Shows me how frayed you really are when I do this,” and he slowly filled me again, deep and then deeper still. I shuddered against him, the glow intensifying. His finger moved. Just one perfectly slow circle. And I was lost.

I cried out, my hands gripping his horns for dear life as wave after wave of nearly indescribable pleasure washed through me. Seconds later, his hand tightened on my chest as he followed suit, a low guttural growl the only audible indication that he was as lost as I. His cock throbbing like molten steel inside me was a different story. A glorious, thick story that made me want to purr.

He stayed against my back, trembling along with me, as we slowly came off of the high that was our spectacular kind of sex. His arms grabbed for mine, wrapping them around us before he collapsed sideways on the bed still trapping me close.

“Eventually I will have you in my bed again,” I muttered. He chuckled. “If you so desire, Kitten.”

“Kitten?” I asked, not wanting to look at him.

“Oh yes. The way you move? The way your back arches perfectly, how you rub your ass against me so very invitingly. You even walk like a cat.. All grace and poise. It's stunning.”

I swallowed. Kitten it was.

 

Later that night, I could feel my own wretched dreams encroaching, and I left Bull sleeping sprawled out on his bed. I dressed silently and left by the side door. I rubbed a hand over my chest, worrying about everything. Bull and Cullen and why I still felt so very conflicted. I was walking along the battlements above the garden and saw a lone lantern lit under the gazebo. I quietly took the stairs down, and felt my heart slow in my chest as I recognized Cullen sitting there in the near dark. I walked over, carrying my boots.

“Fancy meeting you here,” I said softly. He jumped, standing when he realized it was me.

“Inquisitor! I'm sorry, were you needing something?” he asked, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

“Ah, no. Just out for a, well a stroll. Or something. What are you doing out here?” I asked with a smile. He raised an eyebrow.

“I couldn't sleep so I decided sitting here was better than at my desk staring at more paperwork I would rather chop my fingers off than do.”

I laughed. “Surely it isn't that bad,” I said. He chuckled.

“Oh, it really is. Josephine is a fiend, that one. ‘Did you sign it, Commander?!’ is her new favorite phrase.”

I tilted my head, ”Maybe she just wants your attention,” I teased. He snorted.

“Probably not, Inquisitor. Besides, I'm far too busy…” he was saying when I laughed softly.

“Ah yes, so busy that I found you staring into nowhere in the middle of the night when you could be warming some lucky woman's bed..”

“There is no one,” he said, looking down at his feet.

“Would you care for a game?” I asked, surprising us both.

He surprised me by accepting. We sat at the little table, me pulling my feet up and under me.

“Have you played?” he asked me as he set the board up.

“Maybe a time or two,” I hedged. Or 100.

We set out and played, until he noticed the sun coming up hours later.

“Well, that was a night well spent,” he said, with a yawn.

I stood up and held out my hand. He shook it, not knowing I was weaving a sleeping spell onto his skin.

“Good games, Commander,” I said, my voice dropping.

“Cullen,” he said softly.

“Cullen, I replied with a smile.

“You should do that more often,” he said as he stood. I raised an eyebrow. He tugged a loose curl of mine. “Smile, Inq… Galeyna.”

I smiled in earnest then. He smiled back and tipped his head.

“Good night,” he said.

“Sleep sweet,” I said back and his surprise was fascinating.

I went back up to my tower and fell into my bed, not even bothering to undress.

 

Hours later, I felt my entire bed shift. I didn't bother to even move.

I smelled Bull, and when he pulled me up against his prone body I snuggled close and fell asleep again.

 

He woke me some time later. “You can't sleep all day. You have bossy things to attend to,” he grumbled at me.

“Why are you even here?” I asked with my face pressed against his side.

“I saw you last night. And I told them all to stay away today.”

“What?” I asked, slowly waking more.

“I told them to stay away. Sometimes you need rest more than they need you for unimportant crap. Now, since you are awake, I have a standing appointment,” he said as he stretched next to me. I rolled onto his stomach and looked down at him.

“Appointment with whom?” I asked, resting my chin on my fists. He brushed my hair from my face.  
“A certain commander. We are showing the troops some new moves today. His idea.”  
I felt heat pool in my belly. “I might have to come watch,” I murmured. Bull chuckled beneath me. “You should definitely come watch. Then I can take advantage of the state you are left in when I am done. Nothing like a post workout... “ and I covered his mouth.  
“Stop that,” I said. He gently bit my finger, his hand coming up to hold mine.  
“Stop what? I enjoy you. In many ways, just as you enjoy me.”  
“Of course I enjoy you. But… this is more than a post workout fucking, Bull,” I said quietly. He gave a small nod.  
“I know. I wasn’t going to say fucking, I was going to mention nothing like a post workout orgasm or two.”  
I felt a blush on my face, making myself lower it to his chest. His hand smoothed over my hair. I sighed.  
When I tried to get up, his hands stopped me. “Look at me,” he said. I did, and what I saw there was surprising.

“This isn’t simple, and you aren’t a barmaid. You matter,” he told me. Matter of fact, succinct. I nodded, raising my hand to his face. I rubbed my thumb over his lower lip, “You are a complicated creature, Bull,” I muttered. He grinned, bit my finger and rolled me off his chest. I laid there laughing on the bed as he stood there dressing. Once he was back in his harness and pulling on his boots, I crawled over behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Thank you,” I said.  
“Nah. Nothing to thank me for. Just keep being you,” he said. I let him go as he stood and after he kissed the top of my head, he whistled his way out of my tower. I hurried into the closet and changed into a long sleeved tight white shirt under a long black leather vest, soft suede pants and some buttery knee high boots. I took my hair and braided the top, leaving the curls long and loose down my back. Pulled on a white glove and left the tower. I made my way through the hall and out the main door. I got outside just as the men approached the practice ring. Bull stood there in the center, with his massive hammer. Cullen was not wearing his customary armor, and had stripped down to his loose breeches and boots. I had to resist the urge to fan myself. Bull had taken off his harness and pauldron. I stood in the shade by the stone stairs, glad for the darker spot. I could feel heat flooding my face as I watched Cullen pacing as he spoke to the troops.  
“Today you aren’t going to get to wear armor to train. Because sometimes you won’t have access to it, or it could be broken and useless, many things can prevent you from having it. Hopefully this is useless and you won’t need it, but to have it is invaluable. You need to fight dirtier, think faster and do your utmost to disarm your opponent. Today I have asked The Iron Bull to help me with this demonstration.”  
Bull held up his hammer and after a nod from Cullen, he stepped forward. “You will rarely match your opponent size for size. I am much larger than the Commander, obviously.”  
One of the female troops near me snickered and muttered to her partner, “Oh I bet he is _much_ bigger than the Commander.”  
I coughed. She turned and saw me, blushing and turning forward again.

Bull spoke more, and then once they were ready, him and Cullen took up their sparring stances. With no warning Bull swung his hammer at a really odd sloping downswing, making Cullen leap back to avoid having his head smashed in. A collective gasp rippled through the crowd. They started to circle each other in the ring, Cullen swinging and dodging, Bull doing the same. Within minutes they were both coated in sweat, panting and on a roll. Giant muscles rippling as Bull maneuvered his hammer in every which direction, Cullens leaner build moving fluidly. Clash after clash of metal against metal, grunts as they parried and spun.

I felt my stomach clutch when they were face to face, holding each other off by mere breaths. Their eyes were locked, muscles trembling as they pitted lithe strength against massive muscles. I moved from where I had stood, drawn by their sheer power. I made my way through the crowd, to the fence. My hands held the fence post, my heart racing in my chest. Bull muttered something to Cullen, and the shock on his face, the tightening of his body, almost imperceptible. Bull flung Cullen backwards, and with a swift roll against the dirt, he pulled a dagger and threw it. I felt my chest tighten as it silently flew through the air, but the solid thunk of it connecting.. With Bulls hammer haft was surprising. Bull’s eyebrow raised and he bellowed out a laugh.  
He walked over to Cullen and offered a hand. Cullen smiled a very wry smile and took it, allowing Bull to pull him to his feet. They shook hands and after some stuttering, Cullen turned the ring over to his trainees. Bull snagged his harness from another post and left the ring, walking over to me.  
“You look a little… piqued, Inquisitor,” he said with a chuckle. I scowled at him.

“I’m fine. You are the one who almost got a dagger in the face. What did you say to him?” I asked.  
“I told him that his technique was excellent and enjoyable to watch.”

I coughed. He scratched his belly, drawing my eye. Heat spread in my chest.  
“You are piqued,” he said with another soft chuckle. I snorted. He leaned close, his lips near my ear. “I could take you twice now and still be ready for a third round. Your eyes are dilated and your pulse is racing. Are you wet right now, Galeyna?” he whispered, his breath sending shivers through me. My eyes shot to his, and he held out his hand. I took a last look at Cullen, who was watching us. I gave a wave and he waved back before shaking his head and heading into the tavern, pulling his shirt back on.  
I turned back to Bull and took his hand. He led me up the stairs by the armory, and into his room. He kicked the door shut, pressing my back against it. He ran his finger around my shirt collar. “White. The illusion of innocence. We know better,” he said. I nodded. He bent and stopped his face a breath from mine. I kissed him once. Just a soft barely there thing. He growled and crushed his lips to mine, his hands gripping my butt and lifting me against his chest. He deepened the kiss, carrying me to his bed. He pulled away after a minute, standing me next to the bed. I began to undress, slowly and methodically. He sat down, watching me closely. When I pulled my pants off and stood there naked, he drew me between his legs. His hand drew a path down my neck, my shoulder, my chest, down my side and to my hip.  
“So soft for someone so prickly,” he said, oh so seriously. I punched his arm. He laughed and caught my fist when I went to do it again. “Stop that wench, you might break a hand. And I like those hands. They wrap around me so nicely, silky little fists of pleasure,” he said, making my stomach clench. He stood then, moving to his dresser, and pulled out the soft rope he kept in there.  
“Really, now?” I asked, my body tingling at the thought. He chuckled, then pointed to the bed. I crawled up to the headboard and leaned against his pillow. He walked over and took my hands, grazing the backs with his lips. He pulled them up, looping the rope about both then securing it to the corner post, with enough leeway that I could move and grip the rope, but not get away. I watched him silently, as he looked down at my body, so very on display at the moment. His finger brushed against my right nipple, so gentle. He smirked as it beaded against his finger.

He stood and undressed himself, his cock already more than interested in what we hadn’t even really began. He came back to the bed and stood next to it for a moment. “How do I want to torture you today?” he mused out loud. I stayed quiet. I looked up at him and tried to shrug. My gaze raked over his body, my own amazement at how.. Really perfect he was still a surprise even now. I chewed on my lips, waiting for him to decide my fate.

“Oh ho, look at that. Are you nervous?” he asked. I shook my head.  
“Never nervous. More just anxious because watching you two was … stimulating.”  
“AAaah, how stimulating?” he asked as he climbed onto the bed. He shifted my legs on the bed, his hand moving to touch my core. I sighed when he spread me, fingers hot against my skin. “More than stimulating, I would say,” he said. I couldn’t even nod as he shifted me on the bed, both of his hands working my body as expertly as usual. Heat and need unfurling through me as he methodically drove me ever closer. I gripped the bedpost, trying not to move.

“Watching you watch us, that was stimulating. Your eyes were all dilated. Your pulse rapid. Your face the most becoming shade of pink,” he murmured, slipping one finger inside me. Then a second joined the first and moaned. “You chewed on your lip, especially when you saw Cullen right up in my face. Did that make you wet?” he asked, grazing his thumb over my clit. I shook my head, even now denying what we both wanted.  
“The other night, as we all ate in the main hall, the Commander watched you playing with your hair, his eyes feasting on you like he was a starving man,” he said, his voice low, his eyes locked on mine. His fingers never ceased moving, pumping in and out of me, rubbing and grinding. “When you stood and stretched, your shirt raised just enough to give us both a glimpse of your gorgeous skin, you made him almost fall out of his chair,” he told me, his mouth moving closer to my torso. I twitched under his hand and he moved closer still. His nose nuzzled my breast and my breath caught when he spoke again.  
“Your very presence turns the man into goo. He had to put his folders over his lap to hide the evidence of his reaction to just seeing you stretch,” he said, before taking my nipple between his lips. I gasped as he sucked it deep, my body soaking his hand. His mouth moved to my other breast, teeth nipping around the mounded flesh. I trembled, his fingers diving deeper inside of me. My breath became more and more ragged, my brain slowly eking out of my ears.  
“Come for me,” he said, his lips pulling at my nipple. I shook my head again. He moved again, his face appearing in front of mine. “Come. For. Me, Kitten,” he ordered softly. I moaned as his fingers curled deep inside me, and could no longer have stopped the inevitable plummet than I could have stopped the rain. My hips raised off the bed, ears screaming and heart racing. Clutching at his fingers, my release coating his hand. Trembling and twitching on the bed, I almost cried when he removed his hand. Then as he raised it to his lips, cleaning his fingers, my heart nearly stopped.  
“How is it you always taste so.. Temptingly exotic?” he mused, not really expecting an answer. He laid on the bed next to me and grasped my leg, laying it on his shoulder as his face moved towards my lower lips. I shook my head and he just laughed before licking me gently. I marveled at the current situation I found myself in.

My hands were tied to the bedpost, my hands gripping the wood as Bull slowly and methodically drove me towards a second orgasm. He lavished attention, patient and thorough.

His lips and tongue as persistent as his fingers. The fingers that never stopped probing and thrusting, sometimes 2, sometimes 3. My head fell back between my arms, my hips gyrating to either get away or get more… Bull hummed against my sensitive skin and I tried not to die where I laid.

As it were, I was still on my back, hands tied above my head, and I could feel my power swirling about inside of me. Somehow Bull could manage to get my control to be so frayed that magic would eke out while he was taking me every which way. He laid on his side, one of my legs thrown over his shoulder, as his face and hand drew me further into bliss. I could feel my body tense, pressure delicious and deep, fire coursing through my veins.

I jumped when the door opened, and my eyes locked into Cullen's wide ones as he stared at us, dumbfounded. I could feel the blush covering my body and when Bull calmly told him to come in and close the door, I almost died when he did. But Bull… He was relentless, and within a few seconds my head was falling back again as I tumbled over the edge. My voice was low and breathy, my body clenching on Bulls fingers as they hooked deep inside me. Cullen stood there staring and Bull just kept going. I laughed as he pulled his fingers from me, and I could feel my chest shake.

Bull gave me a last lick, chuckling as I twitched against him. He lifted my leg onto the bed and sat up, stretching and scratching his belly. He turned to face Cullen.

“Did you _need_ something, Commander?” he asked quietly. Cullen nodded and swallowed.

“I didn't mean..” he started to say when Bull snorted. “Who sent you up here?” he asked.

“Ah, that would be Dorian. He said you were up here and I should see you about sending the, ah,” he rubbed his hand over his face, eyes darting between Bull and myself, “the Charger’s to Haven. Shit,” he muttered. Bull stood, his arousal very apparent as he walked over to untie my hands. He rubbed my wrists and watched Cullen.

I sighed. “Are you alright?” I asked when I could breathe again. He shook his head. Then he nodded.

“I apologize for interrupting. I would never have..” he muttered, his face crimson as I sat up and stretched myself. I grabbed the big shirt I had left here a few days before, slipping it over my head. I pulled my loose hair from the back of it and walked over to him. “Do you want to stay?” I asked. His eyes widened again.

“What?” he croaked.

I tilted my head. “Are you telling me you were unaffected?” I asked softly. His eyes closed. “What is this game?”

“Why need there be a game? You make excuses to see me. You blush when we talk. You touch me… As I touch you.” I looked back at Bull who just sat on the bed watching me. He gave a barely there nod. I turned back to Cullen. “I've seen you with Bull too.”

He swallowed and looked down. “You.. Saw what?”

“When you spar, lingering glances, excuses to touch. You seek him out over others, for advice or just to talk. He really listens to you, doesn't put you on the Commander's pedestal when you're not in front of the troops. He trounced you at chess and you _liked_ it.” I started to walk around him as I spoke. “You eat with us nightly, whereas before you used to eat alone by the fire or in your room while you worked. Now would you like to know what I think?” I asked from behind him. He nodded.

“I, even inexperienced little me, I think you have this habit of locking yourself away. I know your life wasn't easy before. Tragedies and horrors,” I said softly. “Mine wasn't either, same for Bull. You pour yourself into work until you're too exhausted to think. You think it will help stave off the nightmares. But it doesn't. _I do._ ”

He spun around and pushed me against the door. I lifted my chin and stared into his deep eyes. “I have spent countless nights pacing your office while you slept, helping keep you asleep and your nightmares at bay.”

“How?!” he barked. I raised an eyebrow.

“Magic.”

Bull snorted. “She is a tricky one, this little human. She even had me fooled for a while. ‘I need to clear my head’ she would say. And be gone for a few hours and come back looking like she had fought four battles alone.”

I sighed. “He caught me one night because he followed me. Then he sat with me while I sat with you.”

Cullen let go of my shoulders and shoved his hands through his hair. “Is that why.. Well why I would smell you in the office sometimes?”

I shrugged, nudging the shirt off my shoulder. His eyes narrowed. I took a step closer, and how sharp intake of breath was enlightening. I took another step, looking up at him.

“I can feel your struggle, Cullen,” I whispered, “I can feel where you are torn. And ragged. Desperate for some semblance of peace. Won't you let me in?”

He stepped back, hitting the door. I gave him a gentle smile and followed. I pulled up my sleeves, and the growl that emanated from him when he saw my arms was nearly as satisfying as Bull nearly worshiping the scars.

“We all have our burdens to bear. Some just have more than others.” I reached up, smoothing my thumb over his bottom lip. He trembled under my touch, his pupils dilating and his breath nearly stopping.

I hooked my other hand into the top of his shirt and pulled him down slowly, giving him every opportunity to say no.

Say anything.

When his mouth was but a breath from mine, “Please,” wafted from his mouth, before his lips dropped to mine. My stomach flooded with heat as I ever so slowly kissed him, my hand holding his chin. His hands framed my face, his lips giving way to his tongue. He tasted like brandy and need. Heady and addicting, his tongue wrapping around mine.

First, hesitancy. Timid almost in its exploration. Then, when I pulled away and looked in his eyes, something he saw in mine changed his entire demeanor. He looked to Bull.

“Why?” is all he asked.

“Do you need mending?” Bull countered, still reclining on the bed, completely at ease with his nakedness.

“Probably. But why me?”

Bull chuckled, low and gravelly. “If you haven't noticed, our Inquisitor isn't your run of the mill human. She has fire in her soul. And scars and demons of her own. And she stands and fights. And she fixes and mends. Even at her own risk. Tell me, do you want this?”

Cullen looked back to me, his swallow nearly audible. I turned to walk away, and the hand grabbing my arm before I could take even 2 steps was firm and hot.

“I do,” he said, his voice somewhat strangled. I turned back to him and took his hand from my arm, keeping it in my hand. I led him to the bed. Standing him next to it, I climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of him. He watched me, his face covering a myriad of emotions.

Anticipation.

Something akin to desperation.

His pulse racing in his neck.

His fingers twitching by his thigh.

I reached out and gently cupped his face. His eyes widened at my touch. “I dream of you,” he whispered. I nodded. “I know. Those aren't just your dreams,” I said softly. Bull chuckled from the bed, and Cullen's eyes flashed between us. I pulled his face forward and with no further urging needed, his mouth met mine. His hands grasped my face, pulling me closer. My free hand pressed to his chest, his lips stealing my breath. I marveled at the new heat in my chest. A different feeling, less animalistic, much more controlled and precise.

I pulled away, my hands moving to the ties on his shirt. His hands caught mine.

“Are you sure?” he whispered. I smiled.

“More than you, it seems,” I whispered back. I lifted his shirt, and he pulled it the rest of the way off. I ran my fingers of the myriad of scars on his chest. “Mighty lion,” I murmured.

Bull laughed. “The Bull, the Kitten and the Lion. Who would have thought?” he mused. I

“Kit..kitten?” Cullen asked. I nodded, feeling a blush coming on.

“Why kitten?” he asked, twirling one of my curls around his hand.

“She purrs,” Bull said. I shot him a look and all he gave me back was a lazy shrug.

“You're far more fascinating when you are bright pink, Galeyna,” Cullen said. I shrugged a shoulder, nudging the shirt there lower. His breath caught. I pulled my shirt off over my head, handing it to him. Be stood there holding it, his mouth hanging open.

“I felt that way too, first time I got my hands on her. Like shiny porcelain, looks delicate but happens to be far tougher than she looks.” I raised my hand again to his chest and his face changed.

He was looking at my arm, his thumb tracing the scars. I felt a chill. Tried to pull my hand back but he held it.

“Who did this?” he whispered.

“Templars,” I whispered back, still trying to retrieve my arm. He took a breath. Then he tried to pull away and I grabbed his wrist with my free hand.

“It is what it is, Cullen. They didn't break me. They tried for days but I stayed true. You'll learn more, I promise. Just know that the memory of what made the scars hurts more than they do. Please, stay,” I said. He looked at Bull who made no noise this time. But whatever he saw there, Cullen nodded back. Next thing I knew his hands were gripping my shoulders, and his lips were crushing mine. He pressed me back onto the bed and covered my body with his own.

 

Over the next couple of hours, they dragged three more orgasms out of me, and one very.. Satisfying one for Cullen. Then with gentle hands, Bull held me still for Cullen. Cullen with the talented tongue and fingers to rival my Bull. And they claimed another.

And finally, Cullen lay spent next to Bull. I faced Bull, “What about you?” I asked, wrapping my fist around his impossibly hard cock. His hand covered mine, squeezing himself beneath our hands.

“Are you sure you're ready for that?” he crooned at me. I flashed a smile and kissed his chin. “Always ready for you,” I said.

And so the Bull took me again. I slept for fourteen hours that night, after they cleaned up and settled us all on Bulls bed. I couldn’t walk, let alone go back to my tower. And so the men watched over me as I slept the night away wrapped around them.

 

**Bull -**

 

“She’s been waiting for you,” he said quietly after she had fallen asleep.

“Why would you let her?” Cullen asked, surprised.  
“Sometimes, it’s not about one heart, or even just two. I see much of the same in you, that I do in her. Survivor. Broken but mending. And she wants to mend you more than she realizes. And I want to mend her. She is fierce and mighty for such a pale little thing,” he mused, rubbing her hair between two of his fingers.  
“She.. she surprises me every time I turn around. Did you know she ordered them not to fix my roof? I didn’t think anyone really understood. Why I hadn’t had it fixed yet.”  
“Oh she is a wily one. Like I said earlier. She has a way about her. You can see the pain she carries. But it’s not in her body. It’s in her soul. She says they didn’t break her, and she isn’t wrong. But she isn’t whole anymore either.”  
“Do you know if they are still alive?” Cullen asked him.  
“They won’t be once my messengers deliver them to her,” Bull said, a new edge to his voice.  
“Good.”  
“Cullen?”

“Yes?”  
“If you can’t stay for her, be gentle when you go. The Kitten might be fierce on the outside, but on the inside she is, most times, made of the finest glass. Handle her with care. Or deal with me,” his voice was low as he delivered his one and only warning.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Cullen answered, steel in his voice.

 

**They let the Inquisitor sleep, and Bull even remarked on her blessed dreamlessness. The next day, none spoke of what happened, but there was a new light in her eyes as she went about her business, readying to go to the Western Approach to meet the Grey Warden, Stroud. Bull let Galeyna set the rules for their new … situation. He still commanded their alone time, but she commanded their combined time.**

**For now.**


	2. Like Moths To A Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Western Approach they make disturbing discoveries. Back at home she recharged with the two who were stealing her heart. She get sent on an errand with a surprising companion before things get really interesting...

**The Western Approach -**

 

Bodies littered the ground of the ruins of the temple. Demons, Wardens and skeletons of long dead people. We could hear the mournful howl of the roving hyenas. I stood there, my hand glowing a sick green after opening the rift, my breath rapid and my skin cold even in the scorching desert sun. I could hear the others behind me, shocked into silence.    
The Wardens were under the influence of Corypheus. 

Their mages were his thralls. 

  
And they were raising a demon army.  _ The _ demon army. The one Dorian and I had learned about in the future. It felt like a fist was squeezing my heart. I looked back at them all. Bull stood there, obstinate and silent. Dorian was nervously running a hand through his hair. Varric was cleaning Bianca. Hawke was glaring around and poor Stroud was in shock.    
This explained so much. But so little as well. All we knew at this point was that there was now a Warden keep we would have to investigate, a party in Halamshiral to infiltrate and I was already tired of all of it. I turned and left them all standing there, stalking back across the bridge, fury making the sand swirl around me with each step I took. Was nothing sacred anymore?

I angrily made my way back to the camp, and after a glare at the soldiers manning it, I strode into one of the tents and tried to calm myself. I paced the confined space, and tried not to tense when I heard the rest of them enter the camp a few minutes later. When the tent flap opened and Bull walked in, I just sent him a glare. He shrugged and ignored me, walking to the bedroll and dropping down to the ground. His hand caught my leg and he pulled me into his lap. I sighed and let him hold me.    
“So that happened,” he said quietly. I shook my head.    
“Is nothing what it seems anymore?” I asked. He stayed quiet a minute.    
“You know, it’s complicated. Which I am not happy saying. The Wardens carry a heavy burden, and I can’t fault them for wanting to end their silent suffering. However… They went about it wrong and fell for the wrong piper. So to speak,” he said. I was surprised he said as much as he did, given what we had just done.    
He sat there in silence again and waited me out. I tried to wait him out too, but eventually that force inside me won. I sighed, holding out my hand. A flame flickered there, low and bright. And it was a lovely outlet for all of that anger I was feeling. Helplessness. The drive to fix it all and failing dismally as shit just spiraled out of control more and more. I moved my fingers, making the little flame dance around my palm, eventually taking the shape of a curvy woman. Sinuous and daring, the flame danced this sexy dance that would have made me blush six months before now. Twisting and gyrating, it danced up my finger to twirl on my fingertip. 

Bull growled behind me, his arm tightening around my stomach.    
I didn’t care. I couldn’t care, it was burn or ignite. “Do you need to hit something?” he asked me. I laughed softly. I closed my hand and snuffed the little flame. I turned to look at him and didn’t even need to speak. His hand wrapped around my braid and he tilted my head back with a gentle tug. “Fast or slow, Kitten?” he asked softly, his eye staring into mine. I bit my lip and said “Fast,” before even thinking. He nodded and kissed me before setting me on my feet in front of him. His hands made quick work of my armor and pants, having me naked within a minute. Inside the tent was barely cooler than outside of it, and sweat already shone on his exposed skin. He took off his own shoulder harness and gauntlets, standing (well more stooping than standing, as the tent was shorter than his height) and removing his boots and pants. He had me turn, taking my hands and wrapping his belt around my wrists behind my back. My heart began to race in my chest.    
Then he pulled me back against his chest, his hands roving over my body. Hot and calloused, his fingers burned a path right through me to that angry little place inside me that I never really let free. His touch sang to it, worshipped it even. Fed it in that right way, the way that took the helpless taste out of my mouth and replaced it with unbridled greed for more. More him. More this. 

More. 

One hand on my chest. One drifting lower, between my legs. Lips at my ear, “Did you dream about the Lion last night, little Kitten?” he asked me. I shivered as his fingers spread and rubbed against my already wet arousal. His other hand moved up to my neck, holding my head against his mouth.    
“Did you dream of his cock, deep inside you?” he breathed, his finger sliding lower. “Did you dream about his mouth? His tongue? Did you dream about writhing between us as we took you in all new ways?” he murmured, his breath sending shiver after shiver down my spine. I gasped as two fingers slipped inside me, his thumb stealing my breath as it rubbed ever so gently at my clit. His teeth brushed over my ear lobe. “Do you want that as much as I?” he whispered, his hips thrusting his cock against my hands. 

I gave a low moan, and he chuckled in my ear. His fingers curled inside me and gone was the gentle lover. His thumb was persistent in its pursuit of my pleasure, his hand gripping my neck firm. I rode his hand, writhing and desperate for whatever he would give me. And give me he would, because that was who he was. Exacting and perfect. I bit my lip as I felt my orgasm encroaching, but the massive disappointment when he removed his hand almost did me in. I tried to look up at him but he just held me still with that hand on my neck. He nudged the backs of my knees with his own, making me kneel on the bedroll. He guided my head down onto the bedroll, my knees folded and spread beneath me. His hand was on me again before I could even breathe, then his cock was there. Slowly, pressing forward inch by perfect inch, he filled me.    
I pressed my forehead against the cloth, my hands useless against my back. He gripped my hips and began to move. Long sure strokes that left me desperate for a little more with every pass. He was like hot steel inside me, thick and hard.    
Mine.    
My back arched when one of his hands snaked under me to touch me again, my teeth chewing at my lip again to keep myself quiet. His other hand grabbed the belt on my wrists, anchoring our hands together. The pain at my wrists was nothing compared to the need swirling like a hurricane inside me.    
The slap of his hips against my butt. 

The sweat I felt gathering on my skin. 

The sound of his harsh breathing as he thrust. 

The power I could feel pushing against my head.    
Moments later, I was tumbling over. My entire body shuddered, my gasp barely audible as I rode the pleasure like the greedy person  _ he _ had made me into. His satisfied grunt seconds later, as he ground his hips against my ass, his own orgasm hot and throbbing inside me. He stayed there, inside my still pulsing muscles, hot and thick as his hand stroked my back. He shifted his hips, making me moan again. His hand moved to the belt on my wrists, untying them gently. He pulled out of me, and laid me on my side as he moved to get a cloth from his pack in the corner of the tent. 

“Oh so you came prepared?”    
“Well, I came, so I guess the answer is yes?” he sneered as he crawled back to me. I laughed and since my arms were still fairly useless, I let him clean us off. When he finished, he got out the healing salve he had purloined from Dorian back at Skyhold and rubbed some onto my wrists.    
“You bruise too easily,” he said with a frown. I shrugged and snuggled close to him when he finished tying the strips of cloth he kept handy, around my wrists. He sighed.    
“Bull?” I said quietly.    
“Kitten?” 

I smiled, satisfaction curling in my stomach. “Thank you,” I muttered. He rubbed a hand over my hair.    
“It’s a good thing I like you, all that magic makes me shifty.”   
I smiled again, but he spoke again before I could, “I don’t mind your magic so much. It doesn’t control you. And it makes you all sparkly.” My heart stuttered.    
I looked up at him and he stared solemnly back at me. “Are you going soft on me?” I asked him. He scowled and wrinkled his nose at me.    
“Shut up and go to sleep,” he muttered back, closing his eye. But I caught the smile tugging at his lips as I laid my head back on his arm. 

A few hours later he was waking me and we made to leave in the dimming light of dusk. We rode hard for a couple of days to get back to the keep, and when the torches on Skyhold came into view the 2nd night, I felt that invisible fist squeezing my heart loosen. 

Home.

Finally.

We crossed the bridge and I felt like I could freely breathe again. I was fairly sure not everyone felt like this upon seeing our fortress but, to be seriously honest, aside from being with Bull and Cullen, this was the only place I felt a modicum of safety. The guards on duty sent out a call that we had returned, and lights started to fill windows. When we got into the main courtyard, there Cullen and Leliana stood.

So serious and worried were their faces. Bull pulled his monstrous horse to a halt and after dismounting, he helped me from my own. My legs almost collapsed under me. He growled low. I just shook my head. 

Leliana looked like she wanted to speak, but Cullen beat her to it. “Inquisitor,” he said, his voice husky. I raised my eyebrow and he smiled. “I think anything we need to discuss can wait til morning, you look exhausted.”

I scowled at him and Leliana laughed. “Go get some rest, Inquisitor. We'll talk in the morning,” she said with a final wave of her fingers, before just walking away. Cullen watched her go and when she was out of earshot he heaved a sigh. 

“Are you alright?” he asked me. I just nodded.

“I'm going to go and sleep for a week. You can join me or not,” I muttered before heading up the stairs on shaky legs. They let me go, and when I entered my tower I dropped all those little defenses I always had when around them all. 

My shoulders sagged as I trudged up the stairs, the ache in my legs considerable. I hated horses. And Templars. And demons. And everything. I stripped as I crossed my room, reaching the basin of water I kept on my dresser. I waved my hand at it and it warmed in barely a moment. I used one of my cloths and cleaned my body off, noting the faint bruises around my wrists still. I rubbed my fingers over it. 

His gentleness still surprised me, especially coming from a body so capable of immense brutality. I could only guess some of what his life had been like in Seheron. Mostly from what his dreams told me. His stories were oddly impersonal, though who could blame him? I shuddered and climbed onto my massive bed and curled in a ball in the center. 

As I was drifting off, I heard my door open and at least two sets of feet on the stairs. I opened my eyes when my bed shifted. Cullen sat there smiling at me, and Bull stood behind him undressing. Without speaking, they both disrobed and climbed onto the bed with me. Bull near the stairs and Cullen behind me. I sighed as arms and hard bodies closed around me and I let sleep claim me.

 

**\---**

 

Bull laid there listening to her breathing for a moment that stretched into long minutes. “Cullen?” he said into the dark some time later.

“Hmm?” came the sleepy reply. 

“She's going to have dreams. They will likely be unpleasant. It was pretty bad out there and she isn't doing so good with it all,” Bull said quietly. The bed shifted as Cullen leaned up and looked over at him. 

“What happened?” 

“It's not so much the what as the how it happened…” he went on to explain the Wardens and the demons and the utter useless loss of lives out there. 

“Demons make me wary, but that many in one place really puts her on edge and she remembers too much. She hasn't said anything but I could see it affected her deeply. It didn't help that every time we turned around there were more fucking red Templars. Let's just say that never going back to there is too soon,” he muttered. Cullen thought it over. 

“Thank you for the warning. Does she cast in her sleep?” he asked.    
“Sometimes, though usually nothing drastic. Will see what happens,” Bull answered. And with that they fell into a restless sleep. 

A couple of hours later, those dreams Bull had warned of reared their heads. The room grew frosty as she shook her head on the pillow between the men. Their collective breaths left clouds of mist in the air and after she started to freeze the bed, Bull finally woke. He sat up on the bed and tried to wake her, gripping her shoulders and gently shaking her.    
“Galeyna, come on,” he muttered, trying to wake her without shocking her. Her eyes opened, and with a gasp, Bull flew backwards in the air and hovered above the bed. “GALEYNA!” he yelled, waking Cullen with a start. Cullen grabbed Galeyna and shook her once. Then twice. And she awoke and a sob choked her when she saw Bull still floating in the air. She lowered him and turned over on the bed, burying her face into her pillow. He stood there for a minute getting his legs back beneath him. 

 

**\---**

 

I tried to slow my racing heart, my hands gripping the bed as my thoughts flew everywhere. The bed moved as Bull climbed back on, and I felt four hands on my body.    
“Look at me,” Bull ordered. I shook my head, trying so hard not to let the tears that were threatening to fall, go. He lifted me and pulled me onto his lap. “We knew this would happen,” he said into my hair. I nodded, trying not to look at Cullen.    
“Doesn’t make me feel better,” I muttered. Cullen coughed. I gave him a look and he shrugged, reaching out and brushing my hair from my face. I sighed.    
“Well since you’re awake and all…” Cullen suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. I laughed, wiping at my face. Bull kissed the top of my head and set me onto the bed. I scooted up against the headboard and looked at them both. Cullen’s hair was curling every which way, his face fuzzy and his eyes clear. Bull looked disgruntled if not for the look in his eye, and the obvious beginnings of his own arousal. I leaned back and entwined my fingers over my stomach, watching them watching me.    
“Are you alright?” Cullen asked. I nodded. I looked at him. I shrugged and crawled forward, kissing Cullen softly. His soft breath when my lips touched his, the fingers threading into my hair and the tongue invading my all too willing mouth set my blood on fire. I felt the bed shift behind me, as I pressed close to Cullen. He pulled me, naked and willing, into his arms, lips never leaving mine. I sighed into his mouth as Bull ran his hands over my back, down my body. Then I was being moved, laid on the bed. Bull’s face appeared above mine, a wicked grin shaping his lips. As he leaned forward to kiss me, I felt other hands on my legs, spreading them, my body twitching when Cullen’s mouth claimed my lower lips. Bull lifted my hands to the headboard, wrapping my fingers around the bar, his mouth slowly ravaging mine.    
One finger slid inside me, then another, Cullen’s tongue sucking and moving over me. I writhed against his face, desperate for more. I could feel Bull’s cock against my thigh, but when I shifted my arm to grasp it, he growled at me and I put my hand back on the bar. Cullen pulled his mouth away from me, and he looked up at me, then at Bull.    
Bull’s cock was mere inches away from Cullen’s eager face and I gave Cullen a nod of encouragement. Bull looked from me down to the blonde hair between my legs.    
“What are you doing?” he asked us. I gave an awkward shrug, as my hands were still on the headboard. Cullen shifted on the bed, moving to straddle the muscular leg next to mine, one knee between my legs, one knee between Bull’s. Bull was silenced when that white fist wrapped around his cock, firmly stroking his length, once.. Then twice. He watched Cullen intently as stroke after stroke drove him further from sanity. I could see the pulse in his neck beating away, see the fine sheen on his skin in the low light from the remains of the fire. His hand clenched the bed next to me, and he completely stilled when Cullens lips wrapped around his cock. I released the bar on the headboard, leaning up on my elbows to watch their so very personal interaction. 

Before now.. There had been touching and petting and vague caresses, but mostly they had focused their attentions on me. This? This was a whole new level of intimacy. Cullens eyes were closed, his lips glistening as he worshipped Bull, nearly reverent in his movements. I looked up at Bull, noting his lowered eyelid, his rapid breathing. His shaky breath when Cullen looked up at him, gold eyes bright in the dim room, his tongue wrapping around Bull’s cock. A massive hand threading into blonde hair, a scarred lip caressing rigid veined skin. Bull’s cock shone in the near dark, slick and hard as it disappeared into Cullen’s mouth again and again. 

Seconds melted into long minutes as Cullen feasted. The golden lion marking the dark bull.. The sight one I wished I could see far more often. Bull pulled Cullen from him finally, his hand shaking as he pulled that scarred mouth to his own, a fierce kiss set there before he looked at me. The fire in his eye set my soul ablaze. 

“Bull,” I said quietly but his slight head shake shushed me. He slid back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He pulled me onto his stomach, face mere millimeters from my own. His hand gripped my hair, pulling my head back. He scraped his teeth over my neck, before ordering me to grab his horns. He lifted my thigh, and shifted my hips, his cock nudging at my entrance. “Look at me,” he said softly. I opened my eyes and looked down into his. He pressed forward, rapidly filling me with his very aroused cock. I made this low moan, deep in my chest when he was fully inside me. He looked behind me and a look passed over his face. I heard a bottle being opened, and the sound of oil on hands behind me. I trembled against Bull. He kissed my chin.    
“You know you want this,” he said softly. I nodded, barely, as he still held my hair. And I did, we had talked about it before our trip to the Approach. I twitched when Cullen’s hand touched me, his thumb rubbing circles over that sensitive hole. A kiss on my shoulder. 

“Are you sure?” from behind me. Bull released my hair, and I looked back.    
“Very,” I said, no hesitation. Bull shifted below me, withdrawing and slowly pushing back in. I stared into his eye as Cullen pressed his cock into me, the initial pressure.. The spread of heat as he slowly slid further inside me. His hands gripping my hips, fingers digging deep as my body throbbed around his. His pelvis pressing against my ass when he was finally hilt deep. My hands gripped Bull’s horns, my heart near to bursting in my chest. When Cullen began to withdraw, the sound that escaped me made Bull smile this over-satisfied grin that sent a shiver down my spine.    
“Ah, the Kitten likes that,” he said, his voice rough. He shifted beneath me again and the feel of them moving together inside me almost did me in there. One big hand wrapped around my neck, holding my face there to look down at him, his other found my back, arched against him. And they began to move, one in.. and one out. Again. And again. Filling me in just the right way, so hot and greedy. I could hear the strain in Cullen’s voice, feel Bull’s racing heart beneath my chest, feel the finite grip I had on my magic slipping between my fingers. I was begging, this quiet, desperate entreaty that they take what I so desperately needed to give. 

Power bled from my hands, fine white mist filling the air, lighting up the room. It sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds in the night, shifting colors the closer I got to that release I so craved. A hand left my hip, moving between my body and Bull’s, finding my clit amidst the hot fevered movements.    
Then… I was gone. Lights exploded behind my eyes, the cry that was torn from my throat far harsher than I knew existed in me. Throbbing and pulling at their cocks, my body pulsed and pulsed, my ears screaming as the blood rushed to my brain. Bull’s low groan soon followed, as he dug his hips into mine, pressing his cock deep and deeper as he spilled. Cullen’s head dipped to my back, his movements slowing before he finally succumbed to his own. Whispered plea’s against my back as his body ground against my own, resulting in his eventual collapse on top of me.    
Bull’s hand fell from my neck as I relaxed on top of him. He reached up and removed my hands from his horns, kissing my fingers. I trembled on top of him, my entire body spent. Cullen gently kissed my shoulder before pulling himself away and falling down onto the bed beside us. 

“Well,” he huffed, trying to breathe. Bull patted his shoulder and Cullen grinned up at us. I sighed and laid my head on Bull’s chest. 

“That was unexpected,” I said quietly. Bulls hand roved over my back, his heart a steady strong force beneath my head. 

“Ah that was nothing,” he huffed at me. I just shrugged. He chuckled.

“You're still just naive enough for this to be strange to you. Just wait.”

I felt my stomach get hot at the thought. I pulled my head up, looking down at him with my chin on my hands. 

“Like what?” I asked, actually curious.

“Oh. Well. There are toys. And other positions. For all three of us at once. And there are places to do things, risk adding to the thrill,” he explained. Cullen turned on his side, his body nearly against Bull’s side. 

“Like where?” he asked a glint in his eyes. Bull snorted. 

“Like your office. Doors unlocked. Or on the roof of the tower. In the dungeon where the floor breaks away. My room isn't much of a risk anymore since we've already done things there.”

I thought on it. Was that really a thing? 

“I can see the wheels turning in her head, Lion,” he muttered to Cullen, who just chuckled low. 

“I heard you talking to one of the kitchen girls about using blindfolds and some sort of strap something?” 

He coughed and laughed at the same time, knocking me off his chest and onto the bed. I laid there laughing and that ended that conversation. We eventually went back to bed, far more satisfied and tired in a whole new way.

 

**A Couple of Days Later -**

 

“Galeyna Trevelyan!” Josephine exclaimed when I tried to sneak out the office door. I sighed, my shoulders drooping. 

“Josie. I don't want to go shopping.”

“You don't have a choice. I'm sending Commander Cullen with your party to pick some things up for me from one of our vendors there. Leliana has a mission for Bull and the Chargers. Does this meet your satisfaction?” she snarked at me. I scowled. 

“I don't need a babysitter,” I said testily.

“No, you need a diplomatic person with you in case you burn something. Or try to strangle someone,” she muttered under her breath. I arched an eyebrow and she shrugged like she hadn't said a thing. I rolled my eyes and left the room with a growl. I went upstairs and packed a small satchel before dressing in non-descript travel clothes. I grabbed my staff and left the tower in a state of semi-panic. By the time I reached the courtyard my palms were sweaty and my ears were ringing. I approached my horse and it shied away from me. A hand on my back had me jumping and raising my staff before another grabbed the staff and shushed me. 

“What are you doing?” Cullen asked, his voice low. I shook my head.

“Why do I have to go?” I asked quietly. 

“Because her royal Ambassadorialness said so. And because it gets you out of the keep. You're so on edge,” he said with a frown. I squinted up at him. “What? You are. We know why but not everyone else understands. Let's just make the best of it, please?” he plead with me. I sighed and rubbed my gloved hand over my face. 

“Besides, the Bull would kill me if I let anything happen to you,” he mumbled in my ear as he helped me mount my horse. I leaned down and pet her shoulder, apologizing in the only way I knew how. I looked at Cullen and the surprise that shook me was nice. He was dressed like one of the Inquisition soldiers, he had foregone his usual breastplate and fur collar.  He had a black cloak on that was clasped at his shoulder with a .. “Is that a cat pin on your shoulder?” I hissed at him. He grinned up at me, “Bull thought it funny and ironic.”

I sat up on my horse and tried to quell the blush climbing my chest. 

 

Maker preserve me, but I had 2 weeks of this to deal with. 

 

He mounted his own horse and the small convoy took off out the gate. By the time we reached the bottom of the mountain, the chilly air had given way to warm sun, and I was regretting my many layers. I kept fidgeting on the horse and an hour or so later Cullen called a halt to water the horses. He pulled me aside.

“Take off some of your clothes and give them to me,” he ordered. I just silently complied, as I was too irritated to argue. After I handed him my jacket and long sleeved tunic, I refastened my cloak at my shoulder and he squinted at me. “More irony?” he quipped, tapping the bull and lion pin at my own shoulder. I just shrugged. “Bull liked it,” I said and he laughed. He kissed my forehead and went back to the horses. I followed, trying to stretch my legs while I could. I knelt on the ground and braided my long hair, winding it about my head to get it off my neck. A voice in my ear made me shiver.

“That mark is still on your neck,” he said quietly, squatting behind me. I turned and gave him a look over my shoulder. He tugged a loose curl and gave me a wink before striding off with a whistle. A few minutes later we resumed our ride and as it grew dark we commandeered an abandoned barn to sleep in. I was the lone female in the group, and the Inquisitor to boot, so they stuck me up on the hayloft. I laid up there for a while, listening to the owls outside and the soft sounds of a light rain. 

An hour later I was no nearer to sleep. I summoned a small icicle in my hand, set it floating in the air, a fine fog wafting off the ice. I summoned a little ball of light and moved it inside the ice crystal, making little beams of blue light dance around the roof of the barn. I jumped when a voice spoke up next to me, “Why is this not surprising?”

The light snuffed out and the ice melted in the air. I sighed. “I can't sleep,” I said softly, not looking at him. “I noticed. Luckily I'm the only one,” he muttered. I turned and looked at him. I held out my hand and he heaved a sigh. He climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and after a last look below he laid down next to me. I curled up against us side, my hand entwined with his and his breathing a soothing sound under my ears. 

I drifted off to sleep safe in his arms. The next morning we made a hasty exit of the barn loft and started our journey again. He rode with me, and we talked about inane silly things. Favorite books, colors. Foods and places. He was so well read and smart. He had a dry wit and an underlying sense of humor that never ceased to make me laugh. I had almost forgotten where we were headed when one of the scouts shouted that there was a town a head and asked if we wanted rooms. 

Cullen looked at me and I gave a reluctant nod. “Aye, we'll stay at the inn. Go ahead and find out how many rooms there are.” 

“Aye, Commander,” came the reply and off he went. A while later he met us outside the town. “They only have 4 rooms, Commander. I reserved them. Not sure how you want to do this, since there are 7 of us.” The scout looked at me. 

“Is there a problem, recruit?” I sneered. Cullen coughed and I just rolled my eyes. 

“Ah, no Inquisitor, of course not!” 

“Don't forget who you're talking to,” Cullen reminded him gently. “Just because we are traveling under cover, doesn't negate her, or my positions.” 

The scout paled and saluted both of us before turning and guiding his horse back to the town. When we made it to the inn, Cullen talked the innkeepers wife to give him and I adjoining rooms. The other men split up into the other two rooms. I bid everyone an early goodnight and left them playing cards in the dining room. I tried again, for hours, to go to sleep. The harder I tried, the worse I felt. After midnight, in the waning light of the dying fire, I was pacing the room while wrapped in just a blanket. A soft knock sounded at the door to Cullen’s room. I unlocked it and he stood there in loose pants and a weary look on his face. 

“Your pacing is keeping me awake,” he said. I took a breath. “No it’s not. I'm not making any noise,” I answered, lifting my chin. 

“Woman, I can literally feel your anxiety. Come here,” he said softly. I walked into his arms and heaved a sigh. 

He scooped me up before I could protest and carried me to my bed. He climbed in next to me and pulled me against his chest, his arms trapping me there. I couldn't even voice how grateful I was for those arms. 

“Cullen..” I started to say but he covered my mouth. 

“Go to sleep before I take advantage of this ridiculous situation,” he said. I smiled against his hand and followed his orders.

 

We finally made it to Val Royeaux the next evening, and the lists of things Josephine had given Cullen was absurdly complicated. We finished most of the tasks within the first week, though a few of the items we had to wait for them to be delivered there in the city. She had made me appointments with a seamstress to make me a dress fit for a queen. Ordered special dress uniforms for the rest of them. I had asked for the uniform too but even Cassandra had protested. 

“You're of noble birth, mage or no. Your station has demands,” I had been told. 

So I was now the proud owner of a midnight blue soft silken gown. It had rose gold fastenings and terrified me to no end. I couldn't even really remember the last time I had worn a gown. I think I was about ten years old. 

But, alas, I digress. During our last few days in the city, I was feeling the strain of being around so many unknown people. There was a group of Templars in the city that I was studiously avoiding so as not to cast things all unwillingly and such. 

Much to my relief, we were staying in one of Josephine’s family holdings, an apartment of sorts. I holed out there as much as possible, letting Cullen and the men he didn't leave to guard me do Josie's bidding.

Our second to last day there, Cullen convinced me to go to a specific store. It turned out to be a bookstore. Beautiful and tempting to buy everything I could reach. He watched my serious perusal and made me pick a few to take home. When we were walking back to the apartment I noticed a small shop that called Madam Trusseaux’s Treasure Box. I grabbed Cullen’s hand and pulled him inside. 

“Galeyna you can't be seen here!” he whispered at me urgently. I snorted. “No one knows who I am. Besides, I want to see,” I whispered back with a grin. He was blushing furiously when we walked in. There were beautifully painted, but rather graphic, depictions of some of the items uses, and the voluptuous woman at the counter greeted me with a sassy smile.

“Well aren't toe a delectable little bunny?” she purred at me. My eyes widened and Cullen smothered a laugh. I gave him a look and he shrugged,  _ This is all your fault  _ written on his face. The woman swept around the counter, her chest nearly bare above the corset she had tightly cinched around her stomach. I eyed the corset and she laughed.

“Have you ever worn a corset, little bunny?” she asked with a grin. I slowly shook my head. She grasped my hand and pulled me to the back of the shop. There on a wall hung about twenty different kinds, made of leathers and brocades and silks, some long, some short. There was a black and teal one that caught my eye and she didn't fail to notice. Before I knew what was happening I was in a dressing room with her and she was helping me try it on. 

Her eyes flinched when she saw the scars on my arms, and her face softened. “A hard life for such a precious,” she murmured softly when she was tightening the laces of the corset. It squeezed me, but not entirely in an unpleasant way. She turned me to face the mirror and my jaw dropped. It was strapless, with little teal exotic flowers woven into the black. It shined in the dim light and the bottom came to a point just above my crotch. 

“Would you like your man to see?” she asked me gently. I gave a nod, unable to speak. She opened the door and ushered Cullen to the opening. He stood there, his jaw nearly on his chest. I gave a turn and ran my trembling hands down the front. It barely held my breasts in place, but it was magnificent and lovely. 

“You.. You're getting this. I'll pay for it if you want,” he stammered. I laughed softly. 

“You like this?” I asked, turning back to the mirror, my eyes catching his in the reflection. He ran a hand over his face, “Maybe. Just a bit?” he offered, his face flushing. I laughed again. “I love it,” I whispered. He walked in and brought his lips close to my ear, “Then it is yours,” he said softly. I turned and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and left so I could change again. We also purchased some soft silken black ropes and a black satin eye mask. My face was bright red when we left toting the nondescript packages, and Cullen kept shooting looks my way as we headed back to the apartment. 

When we got there he had me take my things upstairs. When I came back, everyone was gone. “I told them you need your rest,” he said with a smile. I raised my eyebrow and he had the grace to blush. I held out my hand, “I could use a nap,” I said with a grin. He shook his head, forcing me to grab his hand and pull him upstairs with me. Once up there, I undressed to my tunic shirt and climbed into the bed, making him follow and we did indeed take a nap.

I awoke an hour or so later to a darker room and his fuzzy chin nuzzling my neck. I laid there and pondered things. 

Not 6 months ago I had been a fresh-out-of-the-tower virgin mage. Now? I was falling for two of the best people I had met. And I wasn't sure if that was great or awful. What if the world made me choose?

“Woman, you think loud enough to wake an army,” Cullen muttered into my neck. 

I sighed. “I'm sorry. Did I properly thank you earlier?” I mused aloud. He lifted his head, curly hair in disarray. “Noo.. I don't recall so…” he answered, a light in his eyes that flipped my heart in my chest. 

I turned in his arms and wrapped my own around him. I kissed his nose. “Thank you, Noble Lion,” I said with a grin. He raised his eyebrows. “It's noble buying you frilly things to wear?” he mused.

I shook my head. “It’s noble when you buy a special someone something and don't expect anything in return.”

He shook his head. I put a hand over his lips, forestalling any objection. “How does one thank another for such a beautiful gift?” I asked him. His eyes darkened, arms tightening around me.

I moved my hand and kissed him softly. A barely there touch, skimming of my lips over his. His breath hitched, his eyes closing as I kissed him again, heart racing away against my chest. My hands framed his face, one thumb gently tugging his chin down. The kiss changed then. A couple of weeks with constant contact and little play had lit fires in both of us. His hands ran down my back to grip my butt, one lifting my thigh around his waist. We stayed there, locked in each other's arms, tongues tangled and wits addled. 

Eventually he pressed me back onto the bed, his hips between my legs. “Are you sure?” he asked me, his eyes flicking over my face. I nodded. “What about…?” he started to say but I shook my head. “Bull knows what we are.  _ All _ of us. You, him and I. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. And neither would you. He wouldn't begrudge us a moment or two of pleasure. Not with one another,” I caressed his face, “he's practical that way.”

Cullen chuckled and leaned up above me. I unbuttoned my shirt and he pulled it away. I untied his pants and he pulled himself free, tossing our clothes on the floor. I slipped my hands down his chest, relishing the trembling muscles beneath my fingers. I pulled him back on top of me, and the man needed no further urging. Lips crushed mine, body pressing close. His cock against my own arousal, hot and ready. His hands tangled in my hair, as he shifted his hips to rub against me. My hands roamed his body, so very different from Bull’s, but just as lovely. 

When he finally moved to slide inside me, my own breath stopped. He stilled when he was hilt deep, his forehead against my own. “You never cease to amaze me,” he panted, his arms trembling. I wrapped my legs around his body, locking my ankles behind him. “Take me,” I whispered. He nodded, grabbing my wrists and raising my arms above my head.

And take me, indeed. One moment he was in control, the next neither of us were. Lips and teeth, his hips thrusting, digging his cock deep and deeper still. Hot breath and low breathy moans as we flew towards that inevitable plunge. He wrapped my fingers around the bars on the bed, whispering to me to keep them there. Then he was kneeling between my legs, hands gripping my thighs as he drove himself even deeper, his eyes hungrily watching my face. I gripped the bars, anything to anchor me as his relentless attentions drove me further from myself. 

I tried to hold out, to wait for him. But his hand finding my clit was my entire undoing. I cried out, my legs clutching at his body as I fell apart. My back arched off the bed, ears screaming and my soul shattering. I could barely hear his own rough groan as he met his own release, his hips digging into my butt as he spilled deep inside me. He collapsed on top of me, his weight welcome and pleasant. 

He held me for long moments, until our skin cooled and hearts slowed. I almost pouted when he pulled out of me, climbing from the bed. His thighs trembled as he walked to the dresser, pulling out a cloth. When we were cleaned up, he rejoined me in the bed. He pulled me up against his side, his arm holding me close. 

“Is it odd to admit I miss him?” he surprised me by asking. He sounded reluctant. 

“No. I miss him too. He's very much a part of this, it would be odd to not miss him,” I pointed out. He was silent for a minute.

“That makes sense. This is all just.. Odd. Isn't it?” I shrugged against his side.

“Yes and no? It feels right, to be really honest. I've got all of this tangled… Stuff in here and you both soothe it. To my core. It would be one thing if it was me with you, and me with him. But it's me with both of you. And you with both of us, and him with you and I. It makes sense in its own beautiful and terrifying way. And I'd not change it for anything,” I whispered the last. He squeezed me close.

“I don't think I would either. He is something else, isn't he?” he mused. I laughed softly. 

“And then some. When we were in the Western Approach, he took me in the tent and brought you with us. The lusty lion. It was.. Intense. And gorgeous. And brought home that you are ours as much as otherwise. Don't forget that,” I looked up at him. He gave me a sweet smile, kissed my forehead and that.. Was that. 

 

**\---**

 

Two days later we began our journey home, and the relief I felt upon leaving the city was nearly eclipsed by the anticipation I felt for seeing Bull again. This was the longest we’d been apart since all of this had started. Though, Cullen had been an excellent buffer. Late that night we finally reached the barn we had slept in before. Though as I was getting ready to not sleep in the loft, one of the man announced riders approaching. 

I sat on the edge of the loft, watching the 4 horses approach. They felt..

Wrong.

As I went to call out to Cullen an arrow pierced the night and lodged itself in the pole scant inches from my head. I stared at it in shock, before casting and jumping down from my seat. I landed with a soft thud, the air thickening spell I had cast softening my landing. Cullen was yelling for the others to protect me, but my heart was standing in front of me with no armor on and fury in his eyes. I called out that they were corrupted Templars in disguise, and Cullen told me to go back I side. I snorted, casting a wide shield around the men. When the horses reached us, my men were ready to fight, as was I. 

The sounds of metal on metal rang through the night, and I tried my best to just shield and heal them - I’d never fought with them and I was afraid I would hurt someone. I felt rather than saw the mage that was behind me, and I barely erected a barrier before she hit me with a blast of fire. The heat stung my skin through the barrier, but I managed to blast the ground in front of her with electricity, sending her flying backwards into one of the poles. I felt things slow around me as I shifted the air around her, lifting her above the ground, shock making her drop her staff. Her black hair floated about her pale face, and I couldn’t even hear her yell as the power pulled at me. I glanced behind me and used my other hand to throw up a last barrier around Cullen and the others, before turning back to the woman. She was shooting daggers at me from the air and I released her, allowing her to fall the ten feet to the ground. She landed with a sickening smack, groaning. I ran over to her and grasped her hair, fire in my other hand. “Don’t, move,” I ordered her. She nodded jerkily. “Tell your men to stand down, now,” I growled at her. She yelled out to desist, barking an order in Tevene I didn’t understand. Sudden silence echoed through the night, and her two remaining men dropped their weapons. Cullen ran over to me and grabbed the woman’s hands, pulling them behind her back. I dispelled the area and waited for him to haul the woman to her feet.    
“Did you really think you had a chance against nine of us?” he asked, shaking her a bit to get her attention. She laughed this harsh bitter laugh, “You have no hold over me, Inquisition dogs,” she spat.    
I laughed back at her. “Did you really call me a dog?” I mused, walking towards her. Cullen watched me, wary at this point. She struggled against Cullen, making him shake her again. I walked towards her. “Did you just attack because we are with the Inquisition?” I asked her.    
She nodded, “Of course. We are to attack you on sight, Magister Erimond has given all of us explicit orders!”   
I laughed low, “Ah. Did he ever tell you what the Inquisitor looked like?” 

“No, why?”   
“Because, you attacked her and the Inquisition army Commander. Brilliant plan, that,” I said. One of Cullen’s men snickered and I shot him a look. Instant silence.    
“You cannot be her! She travels with a big brute of a horned man!” she exclaimed, panic raising her voice. Cullen smirked.    
“Yes, she usually does, but this time she was with me. Which, I think, is good for you, as the Bull would have lopped off your head by now.”

I swallowed my laugh. He was probably correct, Bull didn’t take kindly to me being in the center of ambushes. I took a breath. “Well. That is that then. You get to come back to Skyhold with me. Guess you will be meeting the big brute of a horned man,” I sneered. Cullen choked, dragging her backwards to the pole and tying her there. I dispelled the air again before going and checking the other men, making sure no one was grievously injured. I eventually used a sleeping spell on the woman so we could get some rest before setting out at sunrise with our prisoners. We rode through the next night, before being met on the mountain the next morning, heading back up to Skyhold, by other troops. Led by the ‘big brute of a horned man’. Bull pulled his huge war horse to a halt and dismounted in one big fluid motion. He walked over to me, a look on his face I couldn’t quite read.    
“I leave you for a few days, and you disappear into the city with the Commander and bring back friends?” he asked. I shrugged. “Josie needed some stuff,” I offered up, trying not to smile. My heart was racing like crazy just at him being here. I was nearly giddy, truth be told. I looked over at Cullen and he shrugged. “I got you something,” I told him, my voice low. His nostrils flared and he squinted at me. He heaved a huge theatrical sigh. “Let’s get these whatever they are back to the castle, Leliana and Josephine have something to talk to you about.” 

I waited until he was back on his horse, and until we were underway again. “Why did you get sent out here?” I asked as we headed towards the bridge to the castle. He shrugged an armored shoulder. “I offered. I was bored. And Krem told me if I didn’t go, he might shove his axe up my nose.”    
I snorted, covering my mouth. 

“Oh, you can laugh. Dalish certainly did,” he said with a wry grin. 

We talked small talk on the way across the bridge, and once we approached the gates we all dismounted. The Venatori woman had grown quiet when she had seen Bull and the troops he had brought with him. 

But when we passed through the gates she began to chant under her breath. Time seemed to slow again as I looked back at her. Before I really realized what was happening, she burst into flames with a scream before exploding and raining fire on all of us. Bull flew backwards, hitting a wall. Cullen had been behind her, and I lost sight of him as I flew through the air into one of the horses. The last thing I remembered was a sudden pain in my side and…

  
Silence.    



	3. Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the explosion, Galeyna is forever changed for the better. Things move quickly from there, between the Winter Palace and some hunting fun.

**You know those profound moments in life, where one distinct event happens and it shapes you for the rest of your time? The moments where you can practically hear the wheels of the universe turning, the whispers of whatever God's or Maker there might be.**

**Those moments that make you infinitely grateful for the people you love. The people you cherish. The passion you share, the love.**

**Those moments that bring into the sharpest of clarities, the most base of the person's soul.**

**Those moments that prove to you, once and for all, with startling brilliance, that you want to** **_live_ ** **. Because you have** **_so_ ** **much** **_more_ ** **to give. Love and life and friendship and laughter.**

**I've had a few moments like that.**

**Like the moment I stepped into the Temple of Sacred Ashes the first time.**

**Or when I pursued the Mages Alliance in this great and terrifying war.**

**When I approached Bull time and again, before he finally took me as his own.**

**The moment I invited Cullen to our bed.**

**The moment I heard the Venatori mage wench muttering under her breath.**

\--

**The moment I died.**

\--

“Breathe! Breathe damn you!” Cullen yelled, blood on his face. Galeyna laid motionless in his lap, blood in her lovely hair and no breath in her chest. Bull was kneeling next to them both, shock on his hard face. He had pulled the castle boulders from her and pulled her free. Cullen gently tapped her cheek, anything to get her attention.

The fact that no one else had died was a miracle. Galeyna had managed to cast a massive barrier around the worst of the explosion, though the force caught her, throwing her back against one of the horses. Part of the portcullis wall had then fallen on her.

Cullen looked to Bull, hearing one of the soldiers calling for a healer. 

Then, by some weird miracle, Dorian and Solas appeared, taking her from him.

Glowing hands and muttered words, then a harsh ugly gasp as she took a breath. 

 

**Galeyna** -

 

I had felt their pull on me, as I was just standing there in the fade watching as Cullen and Bull tried to revive my body. Then the magic had happened, and all the pain rushed back at once.

I awoke with a gasp, my body starved for air as I came to on the ground. The magic was still mending my broken ribs, the pain excruciating as the bones mended inside my chest. Cullen made this awful strangled sound, and Bull was customarily silent, which to me said as much as Cullen’s noise.

When the light faded from the other mages hands, Dorian felt my face, looking in my eyes before declaring me able to go inside. Bull just nodded and scooped me up, carrying me through the courtyard and up the stairs into the keep. He didn't stop in the hall, didn't stop until he gently laid me on my bed. I moaned as he let go, my body still feeling the brunt of what had happened. Cullen walked into the room a moment later, blood all over his shirt. 

I closed my eyes and drifted as they undressed me, cleaning my skin and settling me naked under the sheets. I vaguely heard Vivienne and Fiona enter the room, presumably to heal me some more. 

 

**Remember those moments of clarity I mentioned? Those defining ones that mark specific things, changes in one's life. My dying, that time I had hung there in the fade, unable to leave them. That, was my newest moment.**

**The moment where I learned that even after everything I had been through, the pain and torture and loss and more pain… every second was worth reliving if it meant I got to be back in the waking world with those two men who had sat there knee to knee grieving for me.**

**The Bull, and his raunchy humor, his wicked wit, his unfailing honor.**

**The Lion, who has been broken beyond repair, with his quick smile and nimble fingers, and his loyal heart.**

**They were** **_mine_ ** **. Through and through. They gave me the best reason for living.**

**And so I did.**

 

**\-----**

 

**Fiona and Vivienne healed the rest of her wounds, but Galeyna had slipped into a sleep that worried them all. Cullen and Bull stayed with her around the clock, and for 2 days they worried endlessly.**

 

**\-----**

 

I slowly came back to myself, my body stiff but not in the same state it had been before. I could hear them talking, their voices low. I shifted on the bed, rolling onto my side. They sat at the little table by the fire, playing chess. Bull looked towards the bed and heaved a sigh. 

“Fucking finally!” he declared with a growl as he got up and came to the bed. He scooped me up and hugged me tight against his chest. I could only nod, my face against his chest. Cullen was then there, against my back and softly hugging me between them. 

“Maker, we were so worried,” Cullen whispered into my hair. I felt tears on my face, “I'm so sorry,” I whispered back. They both pulled back. 

“You've nothing to be sorry for,” Bull said with a serious look. I shook my head and they both hushed me. I went to speak again and my stomach growled. Loudly. We all laughed, startled out of the moment. Cullen left us to go let everyone know I was awake. And to grab food. 

Bull sat and pulled me into his lap. “You slept for over two days. And before that you died. Not sure how much more I can take, Kitten.”

I sighed. “I know. I could.. See all of you. It was very odd. Like looking at you through a lacy curtain. I couldn't go. I didn't.. Want to go. I couldn't leave you. Or him.”

His arms tightened around me. “Good. No more of this shit though. The last two days have been utter hell.”

I nodded, looking up at him. “Bull?”

“No. Just shut up and let me hold you,” he muttered. I smiled, settling back against his chest. A few minutes later, Cullen returned with friends, Cass and Dorian in tow. Dorian checked me over, clucking at me in his usual fashion. Once everyone was happy I was in decent health, they all left me be. I sat at the table and ate enough for at least 3 people, then I climbed back into bed to sleep again. A little while later, I awoke to find Bull sitting on my couch watching me sleep. I could feel Cullen behind me sleeping, the room nearly dark. 

I laid there for a minute, watching Bull watch me. My chest felt tight, my breathing choppy. All I could see was the explosion and the falling rocks and losing sight of both Bull and Cullen before I fell unconscious. With a deep breath, I climbed from the bed and walked over to him, climbing into his lap. His arms wrapped around me, and silently, he just held me. Held me as I cried. Sobs that shook me to my core, my terror and relief and every bit of pain. He stroked my back, letting me vent everything I hadn't allowed myself to feel in weeks. 

And when my sobs quieted to sniffles, I eventually fell asleep on His lap. When I awoke again, I was between them on my enormous bed. Cullen snuggled up against my back, my stomach and chest against Bull’s side. Bull’s arm was wrapped around both Cullen and I. The sun was just starting to brighten the room, it's faint outline around the curtains painted my room a dusky yellow. 

“Are you alright?” came a sleepy voice from behind me. I sighed. “I am. I'm sorry if I woke you last night.”

“You needing to cry is not to be unexpected. You.. Let’s just say it was a rough couple of weeks. Minus a few absolutely perfect moments.”

I smiled. “This was not the homecoming I had imagined,” I mused. He chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to my head. A thought occurred to me. 

“Have you been in here the entire time I was sleeping?”

“I have. Bull too. You mattered more than what people might say. I think a few of them have guesses. Does that bother you?”

I shook my head, pulling his hand up against my chest.

“Not if it doesn't bother you,” I whispered, closing my eyes and sending a small prayer of thanks out into the ether. 

“Well it bothers me when loud people wake me up,” grumbled Bull. I smiled against his side and pulled away from Cullen to climb onto Bull's stomach. 

“Good morning,” I said, staring down at him. He reached up and ran his thumb over my lips before sighing. 

“Is it ever really good when all you two do is talk?” he mused, a look in his eye.

I arched an eyebrow. “What else was I supposed to do?” 

“A proper hello wouldn't be out of the question,” he mumbled. I smiled, dropping my mouth to his and falling into him. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed me back as though it had been years instead of weeks. 

This kiss was full of all the things he couldn't say yet. The need and worry and desperation. My hair fell around us and for a moment the world fell away. The he was scooping my hair out of the way and pulling his lips from mine. Soon four hands were helping remove the night shirt I had somehow wound up wearing. The same hands set about exploring my body, followed closely by lips and teeth, tongues and hot breaths. Cullen’s hands slipped between Bull and I to cup my breasts, and Bull’s hand slid between my legs, unerring in its quest to find my aching arousal. 

I could feel his cock against my leg, rigid and nearly scorching my skin. 

“Are you sure?” he asked me, his eye bright in the morning light. I nodded, kissing him gently. “More than,” I reassured him. 

“Then this one is for you. How..?” he began to ask and I put my fingers over his lips, swallowing a moan as he slid two fingers inside me. Cullen's teeth scraped my neck and I nearly orgasmed there. “Please,” I whispered, my head falling forward as I rose Bull's hand. 

“Please, what, Kitten?”

“I want you both,” I pleaded. Bull's other hand caught my chin and raised my face. 

“All you had to do was ask,” he teased. Cullen released me and Bull lifted my hips, shifting us on the bed. Then he was pressing his cock inside me and I was a trembling mess. He wrapped an arm around me as he moved up the headboard a bit. “I want to watch you both,” he said, his voice rough. Goosebumps scattered over my skin as he thrust once.. Then twice. The bed shifted as Cullen returned, and the scent of the oil filled the air. Lips at my ear, and a finger at my other entrance. 

“I dreamt about this.. Countless times,” Cullen breathed in my ear, his finger gently rubbing around the hole, as Bull slowly moved beneath me. Big hands came up to grasp my breasts, meaty fingers rolling my nipples as Bull watched us both. My breath was ragged at best, and my body in a suspended state of need. When Cullen finally slid his finger inside me, I moaned softly. My head started to fall forward, but Bull caught me. “Nuh uh. I want to watch,” he said. I nodded, my eyes on his. Then Cullen's hand was gone and his cock replaced it. His hands held my hips still as he pressed in, and all that pressure nearly did me in. 

Then… They moved. The sensation of being beyond ..  _ full _ .. is hard to explain. Knowing there was this much need, that we had this much to share. A hand gripped my hair, another made its way between Bull and I, gently flicking at my clit and sending me spiraling off into a dizzying orgasm.

Bull growled as he watched me fall apart, and I gave up the fight to keep my eyes on his as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. They began to move faster, the slap of skin against skin, harsh breathing and my own low moans the only sounds in the room. That inevitable build up of the pressure again was relentless, as they drove me ever onward. A big hand circled my neck, bringing my face to Bull’s. “Never again, Kadan. Never.”

I nodded, and his lips crushed mine. Then I was crying out against his mouth as another orgasm tore through me. Cullen's voice joined my own as he took his own. Hips digging into my butt, fingers gripping my hips hard enough to bruise.

Bull's loud grunt shook me, as his hand brought my lips back to his, his own release hot and throbbing inside me. Eventually I collapsed on top of him, and Cullen pulled free to fall onto the bed. I felt sated well loved. And watching them both had me realizing they were indeed, mine. 

Over the next week or so, as the keep was repaired and plans made for heading to the Winter Palace, I decided to take Bull dragon hunting. He had been overly protective and I was going crazy. Plus.. I had goals. Like acquiring a singular big dragons tooth. 

I had already spoken to a jeweler who had come to Skyhold. He had grand plans. And if I managed to get a tooth big enough, it could be made into 3 pieces instead of 2. Because there was no way I was claiming one without claiming the other.

Bull grumbled at me as we set off from Redcliffe, just general bitching that was starting to grate. Varric listened with fascination and Cassandra was just eager to hunt a dragon again.

I stopped outside the last cave. Grabbed his harness and dragged him inside alone. 

“Are you having fun trying to piss me off?” I asked, blunter than usual. He squinted at me. 

I sighed. “I'm fine. No lasting effects from the blast. And you've been with me practically every moment since. I'm taking you somewhere for you. And if you bitch at me one more time, I won't let you kill a fucking dragon!”

He stopped breathing. “A what?”

“You heard me. You're missing an eye, not your ears. You probably already knew anyways. Are you done being ridiculous?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, breath heaving at my own audacity for talking to him this way. He walked towards me, and I hastily tried to back up. Until I bumped the wall. His arms trapped me there, his face close to mine. 

“Did the Kitten bring me on a dragon hunt?” he asked, his voice almost crooning at me. I sighed, my hand moving to his face. “Of course I did. Who else would I bring?” I asked with a smile. He picked me up, crushing me against his armored chest. 

“You're my favorite person sometimes,” he said, a new twinkle in his eye. I tried to punch his shoulder and he just caught my hand and kissed it. 

We finally got on our way again and within the hour we were exiting the cavern into the huge valley where the dragon had been seen. Within moments, we were being fired upon by the massive beast, and things moved quickly from there. 

When she finally lay dead on top of her roost, Bull was crowing. He was beyond excited, practically vibrating with it. Cassandra looked immensely pleased with herself, and Varric was trying to look bored, even if his glorious hair was a bit singed.

As the others headed down the hill, I stayed back a moment and pulled one of the massive canine teeth from her head. I took the matching one just in case. The jeweler could keep whatever one he didn't use. I wrapped them in a cloth and was tucking them into my pocket when Bull reappeared. 

“You alright?” he asked, waiting for me. I gave him a brilliant smile. 

“Yes. You've stopped being squirrely.”

He arched his eyebrow. “I could go back to it…” I shook my head and walked towards him, taking his hand and pulling him down the hill. “Stay this way. Please. No one wants squirrely Bull,” I pleaded. He laughed. 

We were good again. 

When we got back to Skyhold that night, I hid the teeth in my closet. The next morning I gave them to the jeweler and he promised 3 necklaces from one tooth. I was so excited to see them.

 

**4 Days Later -**

 

I stood on the staircase leading up into the Winter Palace. We were here. Halamshiral. Cullen and Bull, and the rest were all wearing crisp red uniforms. And I had on my blue dress. My hair was a mess of pink curls, held in place by rose gold combs and chains. My hands had long blue satin gloves and I was totally a mess. I couldn't stop shaking. My heart was racing, my stomach a mass of nerves. My hand gripped my dress. A warm hand at my back had me jumping, and Cullen hushing me was a nice surprise. 

“It'll be alright. You've enough support here for ten dignitaries, along with Bull and I.”

I could barely nod. He nudged me and I lifted my dress enough to walk up the stairs. The further I walked, the better I felt. His hand stayed on my back, urging me up the stairs. When we reached the top, Cassandra greeted us. From there the night moved quickly. From botched assassination attempts, failed traps, scores of dead elves to rifts in the middle of the castle. Everyone was against everyone, and death ran rampant. 

It was.. Enlightening. And disgusting. As time wore on and the urgency of the situation gave way to immediate need for action, my anxiety fell away. We took the castle by stealthy storm, Bull, Dorian and Varric at my back. When I confronted Florianne in the ballroom, all my pent up anger at their collective stupidity slayed her there in front of everyone. She was a weeping mess on the floor when I stalked of it, my dress swirling around me. 

The magic in the air crackled and popped as I paced one of the abandoned balconies. I never heard the door open as I walked back and forth, and the gusty sigh nearly gave me a heart attack. I stared at Cullen a moment before rushing into his arms. He held me tight, his hands warm and reassuring. His heartbeat under my head was the best sound of the evening. 

“You were marvelous out there,” he told me quietly. I just shook my head. 

“The sorriest bunch of sycophants I've ever had the displeasure to meet. I'm so glad I was not raised to end up like them,” I said through gritted teeth. He laughed softly. 

“Somehow, I think that had you not been granted magic, you would have set Ostwick on its ear and still come out better than them.”

I looked up at him. “Your faith in my resilience is nearly touching,” I murmured. He kissed me softly. Then he took my hand and started moving, humming under his breath the same song we could hear through the closed doors. 

And so we danced under the moonlight. My magnificent Lion, and I. Long minutes passed as he twirled me around with the stars as our only witness, and when Bull showed up, Cullen handed me off with a pat on Bull's left shoulder. He went inside whistling as Bull closed the door behind him.

“Dancing without me, eh?” he teased. 

“Do you even know how to dance?” I challenged. He laughed, executing an amazing formal bow before offering me a massive hand.I placed mine in it and he spun me into his arms. “You, Galeyna Trevelyan, surprised me tonight. You were nearly brutal when you confronted the Duchess. It was so fucking sexy.”

I laughed. He had tried a sneer on with his ridiculous words and all he really managed was to make himself look silly.

“I was so mad at them,” I said, tilting my head. “They stand there bickering like children while the fate of Thedas rests in all of our hands. It's unconscionable. And insane.”

He nodded. His hand tipped my face up, and his lips dipped to mine. I sighed, my hand gripping his wrist as he held my face up. 

Magic in those lips. His and Cullen's. 

He pulled away, his eye shining.

“Bull, the empress offered me one of her unoccupied villas here for the night.” I was blushing when I finished talking. 

“Do you want to dally with your men in the royal palace, Inquisitor?” he asked me, a new light in his eye. I pulled him down, my lips at his ear. “I've been wanting you both all night.” 

He growled. “I'll go inform the others we are staying.” He stalked off and left me standing there laughing. 

Within an hour, the rest of my people were in the villa next to ours, and we were closing all of the curtains and windows. Cullen was surprised I was alright with this in the palace of all places.

“The risk is fun,” I said with a shrug. Josephine had managed to bring our things up from the inn we had been staying at. I asked Bull to sit on the bed and wait for me. Then I had Cullen help me put on the corset we had gotten all those weeks ago. He smoothed his hands over my stomach once he had tied the laces. “Think he's going to appreciate this?” I asked him. He dropped his chin to my shoulder, a look of longing and wonder mingling in his golden eyes. 

“If he doesn’t, he's insane.” I turned in his arms, my hands on his chest. “Really? You appreciate it that much?” I teased. I could feel the evidence of his approval, hot even through his pants. 

“Don't be cruel, woman,” he moaned as I pressed my pelvis to him. I kissed his chin and left him standing there. I slipped on a robe, then pulled the satin ropes from the box, along with the mask and took them with me back into the bedroom. Bull was sitting there in nothing but his unfastened pants. I walked to him, my hands behind my back. 

“Remember my trip to Val Royeaux with Cullen?” I asked him when I came to stand between his splayed knees. He gave a wary nod. 

“I got you something while we were there. And I was saving it for a special occasion. Like saving an empire.”

I pulled my hands forward and presented him with the long coil of rope, and the delicate mask. “There’s more,” Cullen spoke up from behind me. His hands snaked under my arms to the tie at my waist, and with a quick rug he untied it and the robe fell open, revealing the teal and black corset. Bull's eye widened, his hand tightening on the rope. Cullen pulled the robe from my shoulders and Bull looked like he was starving for air. 

I ran my hands over the front of it. “I've never worn one before,” I whispered, not able to look back at him yet. I heard him stand, and then his hand was under my chin. He pulled me towards the long mirror by the bed. He stood behind me, his dark skin a fascinating contrast to my paleness. His hand brushed my hair aside, and his fingers traced a line along the top of the corset, making my skin shiver with need.

“This.. Is breathtaking.” He said the words softly, but they could have knocked me over. His hand trembled as he smoothed it over my belly. “I've seen things like this before, but on you? A million times better,” he said. A blush stole up my neck. I looked him in the eye through the mirror. “Truly?” I whispered. He nodded, kissing my head. He left me there and finished undressing. Cullen had finished undressing himself by then, and when I turned to look they were both studying  _ me _ . 

Heady sensation, that. Both were naked and clearly aroused, breaths heavy and hands clenched. Bull moved first, grabbing the mirror and placing it at the end of the bed. He motioned for Cullen to sit at the headboard against a mound of pillows. 

“I'm going to show you  _ both  _ how much I appreciate this priceless gift,” he said. He reached out and pulled me to the bed, before kissing me gently. He lifted me onto the bed, settling me between Cullen's thighs. Then he grasped the rope. “This is a fairly spectacular rope,” he said with a grin. I could only nod, my heart beginning to race, and my own arousal growing by the second. Cullen ran his fingers down my left arm, before presenting my wrist to Bull, who wrapped the rope around it and tied one end to the corner post. He repeated this with the other. And there I laid, my back against Cullen's chest, my arms outstretched and my body bound in a corset. My breasts were barely contained by the top and I kept shivering with anticipation.

Cullen turned my head, stealing a kiss, his hands roving over me. When his fingers hooked into the top of the corset, pulling it down just enough to free my breasts, the sound he made was ridiculously sexy. Bull dangled the mask in front off my face. I lifted my head, allowing him to tie it. Then.. All I could do was feel. Hands and mouths, touching and licking. Bull was between my legs, his hands there first, thick fingers drawing my first orgasm with little work. Then his mouth, first by it self as his hands held my legs open. Tongue delving inside me, fingers massaging and kneading me. 

I was fighting the orgasm. I could feel Cullen's cock against my back, his heartbeat erratic. 

Bull slid a finger inside me, sucking my clit between his thick lips. Flicked it with his tongue.. And I was gone. I was crying out, bucking against him. My entire body was on fire. When I calmed, Bull surprised me. 

“Now, let's see how  _ our _ Lion fares?” he said, his voice soft. He shifted me, lifting my hips just enough to place me on Cullen's pelvis. He moaned behind me.

“Ah, he's so very ready for you,” Bull murmured. Cullen was trembling, “His hands are impossibly large,” he said, his voice shaking. “He isn't wrong. You should see this, Kitten.” Then the mask was being lifted, and there Bull knelt between my legs, his fist wrapped around Cullen's cock, his eye on mine. He was stroking slowly, his thumb spreading the drop of wet at the tip. Then his mouth dropped, sucking the tip into his mouth, the stark contrast between the gray skin and pink cock startling. I was chewing my lip as he slowly mouth fucked Cullen, sucking his cock deep into his mouth. Cullen moaned again, his hips pressing his cock deeper into Bull's mouth. When Cullen was visibly shaking, Bull relented. He sucked as he pulled his mouth from Cullen, and Cullen gasped when his cock popped free. 

“A little revenge for you two,” he said with a grin. Then he was lifting me, and Cullen's cock was there. Bull settled me on Cullen, spreading both of our legs. “Now. Cullen. Remember what we talked about, while Galeyna slept after the explosion?”

Cullen nodded behind me. “Really?” he asked, nearly breathless. 

“Will someone tell me what's going on?” I pleaded. 

“Cullen expressed.. Interest at taking things further than we have. He wants me to.. Let's just say ‘take him’. Maybe not the same way I take you, yet. But we'll get there.” Bull gave us both a look before climbing from the bed. He moved to one of our packs and pulled out the jar of oil. 

Cullen was throbbing inside me. I moved my hips, taking him deeper. I trembled. Cullen gripped my hips. “Don't move, love,” he grunted. I laughed, which turned into a gasp of my own as he twitched inside me. My hands gripped the soft ropes and when Bull climbed back onto the bed, Cullen tensed beneath me. I looked back at him, “Do you trust him?” I asked. He nodded, chewing his lip. Bull knelt between our legs again, first leaning forward to kiss me. Then he took Cullen’s mouth, a rough hard kiss that said more than words could.

Cullen's hands moved to my hips, holding me still as he gyrated beneath me. His cock was impossibly hot, pressing against that bundle of nerves deep inside me. Bull opened the jar and dropped a few drops of oil onto his left fingertips. He rubbed it around before putting the jar aside. Then his other hand was lifting mine and Cullen's right legs. 

“Fuck. You have no idea how excessively amazing this view is,” he muttered, swiping the back of his hand over his forehead, his eye fixed on where Cullen and I were joined. He moved enough so that we could see it in the mirror. “Shit,” Cullen murmured. Then Bull was back, his right hand on me. And his left hand disappeared below, and Cullen's hitched breath told me Bull's fingers were touching him. 

“Ah.. Shit,” he muttered in my ear, his fingers gripping my hips tighter. My eyes closed as Bull rubbed at my clit, and Cullen slowly moved beneath me.

“Ah you like that, do you?” Bull nearly crooned at Cullen. Cullen could only whisper, “Maker, yes. Don't stop, please,” he pleaded. Then he was shaking, whatever Bull did pushing him over the edge. He cried out, his voice hoarse and his hips bucking beneath me. Then Bull leaned down, his mouth replacing his fingers on me and within seconds I was following Cullen into bliss. When both of us calmed, Bull leaned up and unfastened my arms. 

He pulled me from Cullen, who was still trembling against the headboard. He climbed from the bed, kneeling by the edge. I crawled forward, my hand reaching out to gently grasp his cock. He shuddered as my thumb swiped over the tip, pressed closer when I stroked him. 

“Your turn?” I practically purred, my back arched and my heart racing. He gave a short nod, his fingers wrapping around my wrist and pulling my hand from him. He tugged me, before making me lay on my stomach at the edge of the bed. When he pressed his cock inside me, I hummed with need. 

Insatiable, tis what they called me. Insatiable and greedy. His hand gripped my hair, arching my back further as he thrust harder. My hands fisted in the bedding, my eyes closing as he took me there in front of Cullen. He stopped moving. Pulled me up against his chest. His lips at my ear, “Look at him, your Lion. Spent and sated from what  _ we _ do to him.”

I looked, and he was beyond right. Cullen's eyes were hooded, his body relaxed and his smile lazy. Bull cupped my breasts, his mouth still at my ear. “Do you have anymore in you?” he murmured, before one of his hands slid down my stomach. My body jerked when he met my clit, so sensitive was it. This low sound escaped me as he gently rubbed it, his hips starting to thrust again. “Give me this, Kitten,” he whispered, his teeth scraping my ear. I could no more have resisted him than I could stop breathing. 

My body succumbed, clenching at his as he thrust away. I moaned, long and low as I shook against the bed. His hips dug into my ass, and his harsh cry filled the air as he took his own release. I collapsed against him and marvel of marvels he caught me before I could fall. 

“Ah, there now.” Bull scooped me up, gently laying me on the bed. Him and Cullen proceeded to clean everything and one, before removing my corset and tucking me into the massive bed. 

I fell asleep cuddled by Cullen at my back and Bull at my front. 

Later that night, Bull's snores woke me. I found Cullen laying there on his back, eyes open and his hand behind his head. He smiled when he saw me wake. 

“The man could fell a castle,” he murmured. I smothered a laugh.

“Are you alright?” I asked, turning to curl up against his side. His arm wound around me, fingers in my hair. 

“You know, I am. Tonight was.. Nearly religious. Eye opening as it were. And I wouldn't change a thing,” he declared softly. I smiled, pressing a kiss against his chest. 

“Good. Guess what?” I said, lifting my head. 

“Hmm?”

“You've only had two nightmares in as many weeks.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Really? I… Hadn't even been counting. Well.. That's surprising.”

I shrugged a shoulder. “Is it? You're healing.”

His hand brushed my hair back. “I guess I am.” 

 

**The next morning, everyone headed back to Skyhold. They made quick work of it, as they had plans to meet Hawke and Stroud at Adamant Fortress and they all knew time was not on their side. Galeyna was delighted to find a box waiting for her on her desk when they got back, complements of a certain jeweler. Nestled inside were three necklaces, one framed in Dawnstone, one in Stormheart and the last in a dusky rose gold. A letter was tucked into the box.**

 

**_Inquisitor,_ **

**_These.. Were a small challenge. The grain of the tooth naturally splits it into two pieces. My apprentice and I figured it out, of course. They can even be mated back together with the little mechanisms on the back of each pendant. These were a pleasure to make for you, your Worship. Please do not hesitate to use my services again. I would be honored._ **

**_Sincerely and gratefully yours,_ **

**_Ser Willum Dresk_ **

 

I sat at the desk for a while, as the sun set and the keep quieted around me. Was I ready for this? To claim them both as they had inexorably claimed me? I rubbed my hand over my heart. There would be no going back. No polite societal way of saying that I wasn't theirs. Because I was, with every fiber of my being. I belonged to them. 

To The Iron Bull, who gave up his entire belief system for his ragtag family. Bull, with his sticky sense of duty, but thick sense of pride and his innate love for his family. With his rough hands that could bring immense pain. Or ignite the deepest of passions. 

To the Commander, my Lion. With his troubled heart and his quick mind. Once indelibly broken, now mending and stronger. With his smart humor, and his fierce heart. And a pair of lips that could command armies, and whisper the most heartening things. 

 

**This was another one of those moments. Those “go for the stars or don't bother living” kind of things. Where laying it all out in the open was the best way** **_you_ ** **(or me in this case) can proceed, letting the chips fall where they may. Declaring love for a person was nothing small, not to someone like me who had lost everything they held dear. Declaring love for** **two** **people made me a different kind of crazy.**

**I couldn't imagine a life without either of these two people.**

**The Bull, and the Lion.**

**My two untamed warriors, who if I was reading them right, loved me as much as I did them. And would come to maybe even love each other in time.**

 

I heard my tower door open, and with a smile I stood up, scooting the box into my drawer. There would be time for that later. I greeted Bull with a grin, and a much deserved kiss. I bestowed the same on Cullen who followed him into the tower room. Then they took me down to the hall for dinner, and we laughed and talked with our friends. 

All the while, in my desk drawer sat the 3 necklaces that I would use to tie us to one another.

If they let me. 

And I prayed they would, because what Kitten is whole without her Lion and her Bull?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter, just one with a better ending than the last


End file.
